This Side Of Me
by MewPainappuru
Summary: The Negaverse has taken over Serena's heart, making her a slave for the evil world. Can the Sailor Scouts remind her who she really is and bring her back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey there Sailor Moon fans! I just want to point out that in this fanfic, I'm using the names of the characters from the English version of the anime. I grew up watching Sailor Moon in English and didn't start watching the Japanese version much later on. Therefore, I'm much more comfortable using the English names. _****_Please review. Let me know what you like and what I can fix. I live to please! The sooner you review, the sooner I update!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! All characters (minus Masao and Rixy) belong to the brilliant creators :)_**

One

"I have had it with those wretched Sailor Scouts!" Masao roared, slamming on his fist into the wall closest to him. He pulled his hand back, revealing a dent. He swore under his breath and clenched his fist tighter together. Rage filled him and he was restless, unable to think of a way to release his anger without destroying the room he was in.

"Honestly Masao," his sister, Rixy, said with a sigh, "you need to learn to control your temper. If you can't achieve self-restraint, then how can you ever stand a chance at defeating Sailor Moon?" She ran her fingers through her long, sky blue hair and looked accusingly at her brother. When he only glared at her in response, she shook her head with disappointment and turned her back to him.

Even though she was the younger sibling, Rixy had always been the more mature of the two and she was tired of dealing with Masao's short temper. He was always angry, even as a young child, and she always had to be the one to calm him down and clean up any mess he made while in a rage. She had enough. If she had to, she would think up a plan to get rid of Sailor Moon herself. She didn't need Masao. She was smart enough on her own. And she had connections with people in high places. If there was anything she needed, she could find someone to get it for her.

"Rixy?" Masao said in soft voice that was almost childlike. He sounded as if he was pleading with her, but Rixy did not reply. She heard him walk toward her, tentatively, as if he were afraid of her. After only a couple steps, he stopped, waiting for her to respond in some way.

Rixy couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at the thought of Masao being afraid of her. He was much bigger than she was, but he knew that she was much more powerful. And Masao had always been somewhat fearful of the abilities Rixy possessed. But then again, almost everyone had been afraid of Rixy when she was younger and just learning how powerful she truly was. And Rixy liked the idea of striking fear in people's hearts.

"Rixy?" Masao repeated, his voice only slightly louder this time. "Rixy, I'm sorry. You're right, as always. I need to learn to tame my temper. And I promise I will. Those damn Sailor Scouts just really bring out the worst in me." He inhaled deeply. "I know if we work together, we can come up with a brilliant plan to destroy Sailor Moon and her worthless little companions."

Rixy rolled her eyes and turned back to face her brother. "You're walking on _very_ thin ice," she hissed. "You better do everything I say; exactly the way I say it. We're playing by my rules now." She squeezed her left hand into a tight fist, her nails digging into her palm. Then she slowly opened her hand, turning it so that her palm was facing upward, revealing a blue flame in the middle of her hand. She stared intensely at the fire and grinned wickedly. From the corner of her eye, she saw Masao nod his head, agreeing to her terms.

Satisfied that she was finally the one in charge, she took a deep breath, and blew out the flame. Then she wiped her hand on her black pants and headed towards the door. When she didn't hear her brother behind her, she looked back, glaring at him. He quickly followed her out of the room, letting the heavy metal door slam behind them. They made their way down a long hallway lit by candles. They cast long shadow across the wall, giving the place an unnerving atmosphere. At the end of the hall, they reached a large wooden door.

Rixy pulled a small silver key out of her pocket and fit it into the keyhole. With a small turn of the key, a soft _click_ sounded and she pulled the door open. They stepped into a room full of shelves, which were adorned with many sized boxes and bottles. The room was cold and goose bumps covered Rixy and Masao's skin. Rixy soundlessly searched the shelves, picking up different bottles and examining them. Masao just quietly followed behind her, unsure of what his sister was up to.

Rixy continued to search for about two minutes before she finally lifted a small green bottle into the air and sighed happily. "_This _is exactly what we need." She slipped the bottle into a pocket in her hot pink dress. She then motioned for her brother to follow her out of the room. He quietly complied and then returned to the hallway. Rixy then led him down a flight of stairs and to her bedroom. She placed the vial on her night desk and settled herself on the bed.

"Now listen closely, dear brother," she said, her facial expression and tone very serious. "That bottle holds Sailor Moon's demise. It's a very, very sensitive substance and highly dangerous, so you must do everything I say. If this is not done right, then everything will be ruined and we may never be able to get rid of Sailor Moon, do you understand?"

"Perfectly," Masao replied with a short nod. "I promise to be loyal and do exactly as you say."

Rixy couldn't help but feel a little strange that her brother was treating her so formally. She liked the thought of being his superior and making him, as well as many others, afraid of her, but she was still his sister and wanted to be treated as such. She wasn't asking him to pledge his allegiance; she just wanted him to know how important it was that he take the plan seriously.

She glanced at the little bottle on her nightstand and shuddered. The contents of the bottle were very dangerous, and if not used properly, could lead to disaster. Rixy wasn't even sure if she was going to be able to handle the result of using such dark magic, but she was desperate to prove that she could get rid of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. She was fed up with the stupid Earth brats and wanted them to be annihilated as soon as possible.

"When we will put this plan into motion?" Masao asked his sister, noticing her staring at the bottle.

Rixy looked back at her brother and replied, "Tomorrow morning. As soon as I wake up, I will come find you and we will get to work." After a few seconds pause, she added, "Is that alright with you."

Masao nodded. "The sooner Sailor Moon is gone, the better. I'll head to bed now then so that I will be well rested and ready." He turned to the door and before walking out he whispered, "Goodnight Rixy." He walked out of the room before she could wish him a goodnight as well.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Taeniaea, thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you continue to read :)_**

Two

"Serena! Honestly, you would think that after so much time, you would finally get the hang of waking up on time," Luna said exasperatedly, as she ran beside Serena. The little cat was annoyed because, once again, she was running late to meet with her friends.

The girls had planned to meet up with each other at a small diner for lunch. They had been working hard, both with schoolwork and with Sailor Scout business, and they needed a break. Having lunch together was going to be their time to relax and have fun being normal teenagers. But Serena had slept in until almost noon and was now running to get to the diner without being so late that her friends would lecture her.

"Luna, I already know I'm going to have Raye, and possibly Amy, jumping down my throat about this, I don't exactly need you doing it too. Please, just leave me alone about it this once?" Serena whined through her gasps for air. "I know I'm always late for everything, but can't you all just accept that as part of who I am and love me for it?"

"Serena!" Luna called, but she was too late. Serena ran right into someone and fell backwards onto the ground with an "Umph!" Luna rushed to the girl's side and nuzzled her hand, noticing tears in Serena's blue eyes.

"Serena, I'm so sorry. You were running so fast I barely saw you and couldn't get out of your way," a smooth voice from above her said with concern. Serena looked up to see who she had run into and a bright blush made its way onto her face. Darien had his hand outstretched, offering to help her up off the ground. Serena gratefully took his hand and he lifted her back to her feet.

"Thank you Darien," she said, shooting him a sweet smile. "I'm sorry I ran into you. I'm just in such a rush that I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I hope you aren't hurt."

Darien chucked. "You're such a klutz Serena. You really should be more careful." When Serena fumed over the insult, Darien only laughed more. He crouched down and scratched the top of Luna's head. "What are we going to do with that Meatball Head?" he asked her in a teasing voice.

"Hey!" Serena whined at the use of Darien's old nickname for her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Honestly Darien, I thought we were past that." She crossed her arms and pouted at him, hoping to make him feel guilty.

Darien patted Luna and then stood up, facing Serena. "You will never outgrow that name," he joked. He winked at her then started walking away. "See you around Serena!" he called over his shoulder.

Serena sighed. She hadn't even received a hug from him. He had certainly been slacking off in the affection department lately and it was really starting to bother her. She was afraid to mention it to him though because she didn't want to seem needy and anger him. But she missed holding his hand and acting like a couple. Now, they were acting as if they were just friends. But as far as Serena knew, they were still together; Darien had never told her otherwise.

"Serena, please stop daydreaming. We are still running late to meet up with the Scouts!" Luna said urgently, pushing against Serena's leg with her small paws. Serena nodded, wiping her sorrowful thoughts from her head and resumed running with Luna at her side.

As she had expected, Raye had a fit when Serena finally arrived and made a bit of a scene in the diner by yelling at Serena in front of everyone. Amy had to convince Raye to calm down and to leave Serena alone. Lita and Mina looked at Serena sympathetically and tried to cheer her up. But Serena's mind was elsewhere. She was still focused on Darien and how he had become so distanced. Her eyes were glazed over and she stared into nothingness, absorbed by her dreams. Raye was convinced that Serena was just daydreaming and that she should just be left alone, but the other Scouts were unsure. Something about Serena seemed off that day and they were beginning to worry about her. Even Luna and Artemis were concerned.

"Maybe it's time that Serena goes home," Amy suggested, her apprehension had increased when Serena didn't respond to a large plate of food being placed in front of her.

"But she hasn't even eaten a single bite," Lita said. She picked up a French Fry from Serena's plate and poked the blonde's cheek with it.

"I know!" Amy cried out. "Doesn't that tell you that something is wrong? It's not like Serena to pass up a big plate of fries and a cheeseburger. I'm really worried you guys." She sighed, then turned to Luna. "Do you think she's sick Luna? Was she acting alright earlier?"

"She didn't seem much different than usual," Luna said in a quiet voice so that the other people in the diner couldn't hear her. "I don't understand why she's acting so strangely now. It's very disconcerting."

Mina nodded her head sadly. "Maybe she's just a little overwhelmed or something. Or maybe she's just tired. I think she needs a bit of rest. She'll probably feel much better in the morning." She gave her friends a hopeful smile and stroked Artemis, a nervous habit only she and the white cat knew about.

"I hope you're right," Luna said sadly, staring at Serena with worry-filled eyes. Her ears drooped slightly with sadness for the teen.

"Excuse me, I'm very sorry, but I couldn't help overhear your conversation." The girls looked up and saw a waitress with light blue hair standing beside their table. "I really hope you don't mind me intruding on your talk, but I think I can help your friend." She held out a small china cup full of a minty smelling liquid. "This is a very special tea that my grandmother taught me how to make. It's supposed to be the universal cure for almost any illness. And trust me, it really does work. The smell alone should be able to wake your friend from her strange trance, but she should drink the tea to make herself feel a hundred percent better." She set the cup on the table and smiled. "I hope she feels better."

"How much does the tea cost?" Mina asked, reaching for her purse to get money.

"Oh no," the waitress said, shaking her head. "It's on the house. I just really want your friend here to feel better. Please let me know if you need anything else." And with that, she walked back towards the kitchen.

"It's worth a try," Mina whispered after a few seconds of silence. "Maybe this really will make Serena feel better." She pushed the tea cup towards her friend. "Serena," she called to the girl, "Serena, drink this tea. It will make you feel better, I promise." Serena didn't move and a Mina sighed with disappointment.

"Wait a minute Mina," Amy said, suddenly realizing something. "The waitress said that the smell of the tea should help Serena wake up." Amy gingerly lifted the delicate cup up off the table and held it under Serena's nose so that the smell could reach her. Serena blinked a few times and shook her head. She stared at her friends, confused at why they all looked so worried.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked, picking up a french fry and popping it into her mouth. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Serena, are you feeling alright?" Lita asked cautiously.

"Well, I guess," Serena responded, sounding a little unsure. "I mean, I'm hungry and I have a bit of a headache, but other than that, I think I'm alright. Why do you ask?" He grabbed a few more fries and shoved them into her mouth.

"You just… You're a little pale," Mina lied, nervously patting Artemis again. "We were just a little concerned, that's all." She glanced at her friends, silently telling them not to reveal the real reason for their worry.

"We ordered you this real yummy tea that should make you feel better in no time," Raye added, gesturing to the tea cup in Amy's hands. "The waitress said it's really tasty and a very special blend that should get you feeling your best in no time."

"Wow, thank you guys," Serena said, smiling thankfully at them all and taking the cup from Amy. "It smells really delicious." She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent, and then took a small sip. Her eyes widened and she set the cup down. "This tea is amazing!" she cried out. "Really, you should order some for yourselves. It's the best tea I've ever had." She sipped the rest of the drink greedily and sigh with satisfaction when she was finished.

"How are you feeling now?" Amy asked with the hopes that Serena was much better.

Serena beamed at her friend. "I feel wonderful! In fact, I think I'm going to go for a walk." Serena stood up from the table. "Will you cover my portion of the bill Mina? I promise I'll pay you back." Before Mina could answer, Serena was already walking away. "Come on Luna!" she called when she reached the door. Luna gave the other girls an apologetic glance and then leapt away from them to run to Serena's side. They exited the diner, leaving the Scouts confused and still slightly concerned for Serena's wellbeing.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! ;) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Awesome! More reviews! Thanks so much everyone! Taeniaea, thanks! I'm glad you liked it :) Moon-Princess-Serena1993, I hope you do enjoy it! Thanks for reading! was plutomoon2, you're very welcome for the story :) Thank you for reading and taking the time to review!**_

Three

"Serena, are you sure you are feeling alright?" Luna asked the blonde teen for the third time since leaving the diner. She was padding quickly behind Serena as they were heading back home. "Not too long ago, you were dead to the world. Now, all of a sudden, you're as chipper as you can possibly be. What's going on?"

"I guess it was that tea," she said cheerfully. "I feel great Luna. I feel like I can do anything in the world right now!" Serena smiled and started humming "Worth Waiting For" by Vic Mignogna. She also started to swing her arms as she walked. She was in a state of blissful oblivion. She paid no attention to the world around her, focusing only on how happy she was feeling and how much energy she had suddenly acquired. "What are you in the mood for Luna?" she asked the cat. "What do you want to do with the rest of our day?"

"I'm not sure…" Luna said apprehensively, still concerned about the sudden cheeriness that had overtaken Serena. "Maybe we should go home and read some good books. Or you can work on your homework that's due tomorrow." She jumped when Serena let out a loud groan.

"But that's all so _boring_!" Serena complained. "Wouldn't you rather go for a run around the park or shop or…" her voice trailed off as she noticed someone walking on the other side of the street. Just like that, her energy seemed to vanish completely, and she stopped walking. "Darien…" she whispered.

"Serena? Why have you stopped?" Luna asked. "Is everything alright?" She looked up at the teen and noticed her sudden change in mood. There seemed to be a darkness across the girl's face and Luna could tell that something was troubling her. "Serena? What's the matter?"

"I'm really tired," Serena answered in a monotone voice. "I think we should go home now. I need to take a nap." She sluggishly continued to walk on towards her home. She hung her head, staring at the sidewalk as she trudged on.

"A nap?" Luna repeated, puzzled. "I thought you wanted to go for a run around the park or go shopping." She cocked her head to the side and stared at Serena with uneasy eyes. Serena simply shook her head and Luna noticed tears forming in the girl's blue eyes. "Alright," she said with a sigh. "Let's go home then…" She wasn't about to argue, for it was obvious that something was wrong with Serena today. Luna was unsure as to if it was actually a sickness or if something was just troubling the young girl's heart, but either way, Luna wanted to make sure that Serena was ok and was willing to do anything she wanted, so long as she stayed safe.

When they returned home, Serena went up to her room without even saying hello to her parents or to her brother, Sammy. She crawled into bed and pulled the blanket over her head. Then she sighed and murmured something Luna couldn't quite catch. But she didn't ask the girl to repeat herself. She decided to just let Serena be and let her take the nap she wanted so badly. Luna jumped up onto the bed and made herself comfortable at Serena's feet. When she could hear Serena snoring, she closed her eyes and slowly slipped away into sleep as well.

_**Well... This is one of my shorter chapters, but I'm suffering from writers block with almost all my stories. But I've already got an idea for the next chapter and I think it's going to be much better than this one :D **__**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to Taeniaea, Moon-Princess-Serena1993, and James Birdsong for your encouraging words! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. Hope you haven't lost interest. **_

Four

Serena slept soundly until the next morning. For once, she woke up on her own before noon. She quietly got dressed and ready for school. She slipped out of her bedroom with her backpack without waking up Luna, who was still slumbering at the foot of the bed, curled up in a small purple ball of fur. Serena called out her goodbyes to her parents and then strolled out of the front door and began making her way to school. As she walked, she twirled a strand of her long hair around her index finger.

"S…Serena? Is that _you_?" A nervous voice from behind her spoke. Serena spun around to see Amy. Amy's dark blue eyes widened and she brought her hands up to her mouth as she let out a terrified gasp. Her bag fell from her hands, breaking the clasp and spilling books and pencils all over the ground.

"What has gotten into you, Amy?" Serena asked, furrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Wh... What's happened t... to you?" Amy whispered. Her face was sickly pale and she was shaking.

Serena, however, couldn't see what Amy was so upset about. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said rolling her eyes. "I feel fine." Amy wordlessly reached out and grabbed a handful of Serena's long hair and held it up for the girl to see. "My hair? What about it? It looks fine today."

"It's… It's _black_!" Amy screamed. "Did you even look in the mirror this morning Serena? Your hair is black! Your eyes are almost black! What has happened to you?" She took a few steps backwards, as if she were afraid that Serena was contagious of some strange disease.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Serena insisted. "I feel fine and I look fine. There's nothing wrong with my hair or my eyes. You're being ridiculous. Now, are you going to walk to school with me or not?" When Amy didn't respond and only continued to stare, Serena sighed angrily. "Fine, I guess not. I'll just walk by myself then." She turned away from Amy and continued walking to school.

She managed to make it to her school without running into anyone else. However, when she walked into her classroom, everyone gasped and quickly began to whisper amongst themselves. Serena rolled her eyes and took her seat behind her best friend, Molly, who was staring at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Serena… you dyed your hair?" she asked incredulously. "Why would you do that? Your hair was such a pretty golden color. And what's happened to your eyes? Are you wearing those weird color change contacts or something? Why didn't you tell me you were going to give yourself a complete makeover? We could have both done something together."

Serena just shrugged her shoulders and opened one of her textbooks, ignoring everything else Molly said. Molly eventually gave up trying to speak to her best friend, figuring that she was just in a bad mood, and turned around in her seat. When their teacher, Miss Haruna walked in, she gasped at the sight of Serena.

"Serena, you dyed your hair? And you're reading a textbook? This is amazing!" She smiled and reached out her hand to pat her student encouragingly on the back.

However, before she could be touched, Serena jumped out of her seat. "What is everyone's problem today? Why are you all so obsessed over the way I look? I happen to think I look beautiful! You are all just… JEALOUS!" She slammed her book shut, picked up her bag, and stormed out of the classroom. She could faintly hear her teacher calling her back, but she didn't listen. Serena was in no mood to deal with everyone acting so strangely.

_Why can't they just leave me alone?_ she thought bitterly.

She continued walking until she reached a small playground where the elementary school children often came to after school to play. She sat down on one of the swings and began to rock herself back and forth. She mulled over her friends' outlandish behavior. She couldn't understand what they were making such a fuss about. She never did anything to her hair or her eyes, so she didn't know what they were talking about when they insisted that there was a change. Serena lifted a strand of her hair up to her face. It was still the same golden color it had always been. Why were people telling her that it was black? Serena stared at the ground and sighed, hoping that she would soon wake up from a terrible dream.

"It's terrible, isn't it?" a sugary voice from above her called out. "The way these people treat you, it's just not fair." Serena looked up and saw a woman with long blue hair walking towards her. Her ivory colored sundress elegantly billowed around her from the wind.

"Who… Who are you?" Serena asked, slightly frightened. She had never seen the woman before and she was in no mood to deal with strangers.

"I'm someone who understands what you're going through. And I can help you… Sailor Moon." The woman whispered the last two words, which caused Serena's eyes to widen with surprise. "Oh yes… I know who you are. But don't worry; your secret is safe with me." She gave Serena a reassuring smile. "Now, come with me and I can help you."

Serena wasn't sure what it was, but something inside of her told her to listen to the woman and do as she was told. So she slipped of the seat of the swing and began to follow her out of the park.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Taeniaea, thank you very much! Spirina, thank you for your review and kind words! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! **_

Five

"These people, they're your enemies, Serena," Rixy said as she put a reassuring hand on the young heroin's shoulder. She sighed disappointedly and shifted slightly; making herself more comfortable on the orange couch she was sitting on in her living room. "They are slowly turning on you. That's why everyone is acting so strange."

Tears raced down Serena's cheeks and she threw her arms around the young woman, needing someone to hold and comfort her as she cried. Her shoulders shook violently and she was gasping for air. "What am I going to do?" she asked through her sobs. Serena couldn't imagine what she could have done for everyone to suddenly be against her. She always tried hard to be the best friend and hero to those around her. Where had she gone wrong? The thought of losing everyone around her was just too much for her to handle.

"You need to be strong," Rixy whispered into the teen's ear as she stroked her long hair. "You are their hero. You can't let them forget that. Show them what you are capable of. Remind them of the power you possess."

Serena's sobs quieted down and when she was finally calm again, she removed her head from the kind woman's shoulder. Her eyes seemed slightly glazed over and her face showed barely any emotion. "What if they never come back to me again? What if I am never loved again?"

"Oh, you will be," Rixy assured her. "But you have to show them that you are serious first. You need to prove that you still deserve to be idolized and loved. Otherwise, they will go on with their lives like they never knew that, and you don't want that. Your friends will continue to hang out together, but they won't include you. Your name will never even escape their lips again. That boyfriend of yours? His name is Darien, right? He'll fall in love with another young girl and will never think of your pretty face again. The people here will look to a new hero when they are in danger. It will be as if you never existed. You _can't_ let that happen! You need to remind them who you are! Do you understand me?"

Serena's eyebrows furrowed in anger and hatred filled her eyes. "I understand alright…" she hissed. "I refuse to be forgotten. After all I've done for these people, I refuse to let them push me to the side as if I'm nothing!" She removed the locket off the front of her school uniform. "I'll show them…" she muttered. Then she opened the locket and shouted, "Moon Crystal Power!" The locket glowed in her hands and she spun around, slowly changing into her super heroin outfit.

Rixy let out a breath of amazement. "Fascinating…" she whispered. Then, collecting her composure, she spoke up and said, "I'm sure I don't need to tell you what to do, am I right? You're a smart girl; I'm sure you can figure it out for yourself."

"Oh, don't worry… I know _exactly _what to do…" Serena replied, a hint of malice in her voice. "I'll make sure this town never forgets or doubts me ever again." And with that, she stormed out of the room, leaving Rixy alone.

Rixy sighed happily and relax, sinking into the soft cushions of the couch she was sitting on. She glanced up at the clock and groaned. She had no idea where Masao and if he didn't return to her soon, he was going to miss the show that was about to go on. But, on the bright side, her plan was working perfectly, as she knew it would. She hadn't expected Serena's hair and eyes to change color the way they did, but it turned out that everything still looked normal from Serena's point of view. Therefore, all Rixy had to do was convince the teen that it was those around her who were acting strangely. It seemed too easy.

_This girl isn't exactly very bright, it seems,_ she mused. _Not that I'm complaining. That certainly makes my job a lot easier. But it makes me wonder how someone like her became the leader of the Sailor Scouts. _

A few minutes later, Masao entered the living room and bowed to his sister. "You seem cheerful," he pointed out. "Is it correct to assume that your plan worked as you planned?"

"Perfectly," Rixy purred with excitement. "You have no idea how wonderfully simple this really is, Masao. I'm surprised I didn't come up with it sooner. So much time would have been saved and those damned Scouts would have been gone by now." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, better late than never, I suppose. Prepare yourself, dear brother. Sailor Moon is about to get rid of her precious Scout friends for us. We barely have to lift a single finger." She laughed and hugged Masao with joy.

Masao laughed as well and placed his arm around his sister. He stroked her hair lovingly and glanced out the window. The sun was slowly beginning to set and the sky was a mixture of bright pink and orange. "So many people have tried before us to end the Sailor Scouts. It's surreal to think that we are the ones that will actually succeed."

_It won't be long now…_

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Taeniaea, Thank you very much! Some Random Tosser, I'm sorry if the story isn't as clear as it should be. I'll try and fix that up. Thank you for your review :)_**

Six

Serena looked down at the people walking down the streets. She watched shopping bags swing in consumers' hands. She listened to the buzz of mindless chatter. People hurrying home from work, students casually strolling about now that school was out for the day, couples holding hands and sharing stories of how their day went… It made the young teen's stomach churn.

She couldn't understand how they could all be so happy when she was so miserable. Didn't anyone care how much she was hurting inside? She could feel angry tears burning in her eyes and she bit her lip, trying to prevent them from falling. Didn't _anyone_ love her enough to see how bad she was hurting?

"Rixy…" she muttered. "Rixy noticed…"

Serena couldn't explain why she trusted the woman so much, for they had only just met. The only purpose she could think of was perhaps her desperation was getting the best of her. And Rixy _was_ nice to her. She seemed like she really wanted to help. And for those reasons, Serena listened to Rixy and took what she said to heart.

Serena sighed sadly as she thought about what Rixy said. She couldn't believe that after all she had done for these people, they would turn on her and make her feel like nothing. Fury boiled inside of the young girl and she could feel her body shaking with anger. Suddenly, her eyes landed on a certain young man who was walking on the sidewalk below her. The sight of him was the breaking point for Serena. She couldn't hold back her anger any longer. She leapt off the rooftop she had been standing on and landed perfectly on her feet in front of him.

"Serena? Er… I mean, Sailor Moon?" he asked in surprised. "Sailor Moon, what's happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Don't try and act all concerned for me now!" Serena snapped. "Do you really think that you could just stop acting the part of a loving boyfriend without any consequences? I will not be pushed around!"

Pedestrians around the two teens stopped and watched the sight taking place around them. Darien's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find any words. He shook his head, trying to figure out what she could mean. "What are you talking about Sailor Moon?" he asked, trying to keep calm. "Can't we talk about this somewhere else at a later time?"

"No…" Serena said, revealing her scepter. "No more talking… I'm ending this. I'm not going to allow you or anyone else hurt me. I will prove myself! You'll all feel sorry that you ever treated me this way!" She waved the wand above her head and cried out, "Dark Moon Scepter Activation!"

"Dark Moon?" Darien repeated, confused. The words tasted bitter in his mouth and he wished he could help Serena, but he didn't know what was wrong with her. All he knew was she was about to do something horrible. "Wait! Serena, no!"

A burst of dark purple light shot out from the scepter and hit Darien square in the chest. The light then spread itself out, hitting everyone around the couple as well. Screams of panic and pain filled the air as those who got hit by the beam fell unconscious and hit the ground. Serena wasn't exactly sure what the light had done to them, but her anger left her irrational and so she didn't care.

"This should teach you," she spat. "Don't you _ever_ doubt my power again…" She turned and started to walk away, in search of others to punish.

"Sailor Moon! Stop right where you are!"

Serena spun around and searched for the person who had called out to her. "Who's there?" she shouted.

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"And Sailor Venus!"

The four scouts jumped down from a nearby rooftop and landed elegantly in front of Serena. Not far behind them were Luna and Artemis. They were all shocked at the sight of their leader. Besides her hair and eyes being black, her Scout uniform had changed as well. Her collar, bow, skirt and boots were a dark purple. Her gloves and top were black.

"Oh look, it's my _friends_," Serena sneered.

"That's right, Sailor Moon," Mina said. "We're your friends, so we're here to help you."

"Talk to us Sailor Moon," Amy pleaded. "Why are you doing this?"

"Yeah," Lita added. "Where is all of this anger coming from and why are you taking it out on these poor people?"

"You're supposed to be a hero," Raye said, trying to reason with the angered teen. "Heroes don't cause this kind of destruction; they prevent it."

"I'm not here to listen to a lecture!" Serena yelled, shooting a dark energy flare in the girls' direction. "I'm here to fight and prove my worth!"

"Careful Scouts," Luna called out. "I'm sensing a lot of negative energy from Serena. And it's not just anger. There's something evil residing within her that is making her act this way. If you aren't cautious, you could get really hurt."

"The Negaverse has to be behind this somehow," Artemis put in. He then turned to his feline partner. "Has anything strange, to your knowledge, happened to Serena that could explain this?" he asked. "She's obviously had some kind of contact with the Negaverse recently."

Luna shook her head sadly. "I really can't imagine what or who could have done this to her. She seemed so happy yesterday when we were heading back home."

"I remember her suddenly perking up after drinking that tea," Artemis agreed. "But you're sure nothing happened between then and today?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Luna replied.

The Sailor Scouts dodged another blast from Serena's wand and then ran behind a wall to hide for a moment while they caught their breath.

"This is ridiculous," Mina panted. "I don't know if I can keep up with her much longer."

"I know," Amy concurred. "And I don't want to attack her because I'm afraid it might hurt her."

"But at this point, it seems like that might be our only choice," Raye said miserably. "We can't just let her keep trying to fry us with that crazy wand of hers."

"Scouts!" Luna and Artemis yelled in unison, causing the girls to jump and rush out from behind the wall. When they did, they saw Serena standing over the two cats, who were now unconscious.

"Luna!" Amy yelled with concern.

"No! Artemis!" Mina cried. "That's it! I don't care if you're supposed to be our best friend. This has gone far enough Sailor Moon." She stepped forward, closer to Serena. She raised her arms in the air, summoning her power and then cried out, "Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!" She pointed in Serena's direction and a chain of golden hearts zipped towards the teen. It collided with Serena's shoulder, tearing the material of her outfit.

Enraged, Serena shot another ball of dark energy at Mina. Lita jumped in front of her threatened friends and screamed, "Jupiter Thunder Crash Zap!" A disk of lightening shot out of her hands and collided with the mass of dark energy. Both attacks erupted into sparks and died.

"Thanks a lot Sailor Jupiter," Mina said gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Lita replied. "Unfortunately, it looks like we're going to have to actually fight Serena." The other Scouts nodded.

"Then let's fight!" Raye yelled. She formed a ring of fire around herself. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" She called out, sending hoops of bright fire in Serena's direction. The fire burned parts the teen's outfit and left minor burn marks on her body.

Amy stepped up next. As she prepared herself to attack, she saw tears in Serena's angry eyes. "I'm sorry Serena," she whispered, wishing she didn't have to do this to her friend. "Mercury Ice storm Blast!" She exclaimed, sending a blast of icy water Serena's way. Serena was knocked to the ground by the burst and her body shook as she shivered in a puddle of water.

"I won't… I won't let you forget who I am," she whispered before closing her eyes and letting herself drift into unconsciousness.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_**_Taeniaea, Thank you so much for your constant support and kind words! It means a lot!_**_**

Seven

"This doesn't look good at all," Masao said with a frown. He and Rixy had been watching the fight between Serena and her friends from the window of the apartment. Masao turned to his younger sister and wasn't shocked to see her face contorted with anger.

"I am _not_ going to lose this fight," she spat. "Those Scouts need to be disposed of! Come Masao. We'll take it from here." She spun away from the window and marched out of the apartment. Masao sighed and glanced out the window once more. The Scouts were now gathering around their fallen leader, probably to make sure she wasn't too seriously injured. He shook his head, disappointed that his sister's wonderful plan was already starting to fail. He finally walked away from the window as well and followed Rixy out of the apartment.

It was a short walk to the street where the Sailor Scouts were gathered, but felt longer to Masao because of the tense silence lingering between him and Rixy. He knew how irritated she was and he didn't want to say anything that could make her worse. The last thing he needed was for her to take her anger out on him. He had been on the receiving side of her annoyance once and he had no desire to return to that position. He sister could be vicious when she wanted to. He wanted no part of that.

The Scouts never even noticed the two of them approaching. They were too busy standing over Serena, wondering how to change her back to normal and how to save the people around them that had already been attacked. Masao turned and looked at Rixy, waiting for instructions on what to do, but she didn't notice him. Her eyes were glued to the Scouts, hatred so pure and evident in them. Masao couldn't recall ever seeing his sister so infuriated. Masao glanced down at her hands and saw small, blue flames already starting to form in her palms. Her body was shaking with her fury. And before he could do anything to calm her down, she let out a shriek of rage and charged at the Sailor Scouts. The Scouts cried out in alarm and jumped out of the woman's way. But Rixy didn't stop. She continued to lunge at the teens, throwing fireballs in their direction. Masao just watched from the sidelines, taking it all in.

"I have had it with you damn Sailor Scouts ruining every single plan that the Negaverse manages to come up with! Your reign will end and we will prevail! I don't care if I have to kill every single one of you with my bare hands! I've had enough!"

"Who is this crazy woman?" Lita yelled as she shot lightening at the strange woman. Rixy dodged the attack and retaliated by throwing fireballs. Lita, getting tired from all her running and attacking, was hit by one of them and fell to the ground, clutching her right arm.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Amy yelled with concern. She turned and started to run to her friend's aid, but Rixy hit her as well before she could do anything to help Lita. Amy fell to the ground a few feet away from Lita, emitting a cry of pain as she hit the pavement.

"Hey! Leave my friends alone, you Negaverse witch!" Raye yelled as she charged at Rixy. "Time to fight fire with fire!" Raye sent more rings of fire out towards Rixy, but they did no damage. Rixy was too fast for the Sailor Scout and her attack was too strong. She hit Raye, sending her to the ground as well.

"This is easier than I thought it would be," Rixy said with a malicious grin. I don't know why it has taken so long for this day to come, but it appears that we are finally going to witness the end of the Sailor Scouts."

"Um, hello? Did you forget about me?" Mina called, making Rixy spin around in surprise. "Hey… Wait a second… I know you! You're the waitress from the diner! You gave Serena tea when she wasn't feeling good!"

Rixy rolled her eyes. "You Earth brats are so clueless. Of course I am! Why else do you think that Serena has been acting so strangely? Why else would Sailor Moon suddenly turn against the people she has sworn to protect? Can't you put two and two together? It was _all me_. That tea was made with dark magic, and after I learned Sailor Moon's identity, I used it to take control over her. I turned her heart dark and she now works for the Negaverse. She will only listen to me. Her heart and services are mine!"

Mina gasped. "How could you do that to her?"

"Very easily…" Rixy sneered and she shot fireballs at Mina. The blonde teen tried to get out of the way, but was too slow. Just like the rest of her teammates, Mina fell to the ground injured. Rixy shook her head. "I must say, I thought you girls would prove to be a bit more of a challenge for me. I guess not though… Oh well…" She walked over to Serena and lifted the girl into her arms. "Come on now, Sailor Moon," she said in a much more gentle voice. "Wake up, Sailor Moon. Your job isn't finished…" When Serena didn't respond, or even move, Rixy looked up at her brother. "Come here," she said. "You know what you need to do."

Masao nodded and slowly approached Rixy and Serena. He gingerly stroked Serena's dark hair and lowered his face to hers until he was close enough to whisper in her ear. "Inhale the winds of passion and fill your lungs," he sang in a soft, melodic voice. "Taste the heat of lust on my lips, and let it fill you with ambition and life." Then, when his song was over, he brought his lips down on Serena's.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	8. Chapter 8

__**Moonlight ****Pheonix****, Thank you very much! I'll work on making it more descriptive. I hope you continue to read! Taeniaea, Thanks so much! :) Enjoy this chapter!**__

Eight

Masao ended the kiss and looked down at the teen. She stirred slightly and let out a soft moan of pain. "Should I try again?" he asked Rixy.

Rixy shrugged. "I really don't care. If you feel like you must, than go ahead. But it seems that, for the most part, that we've defeated the Sailor Scouts, so if Sailor Moon happens to die, it's not a problem at all."

Masao's eyes widened. "You intend on killing her?"

"I intend on killing _all of them_," Rixy hissed, her eyes narrowing at her brother. "I thought you were aware of this. It's been the plan from the start."

Masao was speechless. He didn't know that they were going to actually _kill_ the Sailor Scouts. He just thought that they were going to force them to surrender and take the Silver Crystal, or something along those lines. He wasn't sure if he was capable of going along with murder. He hated the Scouts and wished them out of his life, but did he hate them enough to kill them? He glanced at Serena, who was still in Rixy's arms. Her eyes were still closed and she was breathing heavily. If Masao didn't know any better, he would think that she was just sleeping.

"Let me take her," Masao said in a soft voice, holding his arms out to his sister. "I want to take care of her."

"Take care of her?" Rixy repeated. "She's not a pet, Masao. She's our enemy and she needs to be destroyed."

"That's what I mean," Masao replied monotonously. "I want to be the one to dispose of Sailor Moon. You can deal with her silly little friends."

"Why should _you_ be the one to get rid of Sailor Moon?" Rixy argued back. "This whole plan was _my_ idea! I should be the one to eliminate the leader! You can have her reject friends! I don't want them!"

Too absorbed in their bickering, the two siblings didn't notice Darien slowly push himself off the ground and stumble away. The young man hid behind a nearby building and leaned against the stone wall for support. His body was weak and he was exhausted because of the energy blast that Serena had hit him with, but he couldn't let that stop him from helping her and the other Sailor Scouts. Quickly, he transformed into Tuxedo Mask and took a deep breath, preparing himself to fight.

He stepped out from behind the building and slowly approached Rixy and Masao. "Let Sailor Moon go!" he demanded, throwing one of his trademark roses towards the siblings. It landed on the ground right in front of Rixy.

Rixy stared at the flower and then looked back at Darien. "I know who you are," she sneered. "You're Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scout's pathetic little friend, who only ever comes along to cheer them along. Well, as you can see, your Scouts have been defeated, so you might as well leave, unless you want to face the same fate." She lifted her foot and brought it down on the rose, crushing it into the ground.

Darien grimaced. "The Scouts will defeat you. I know they will. I have faith."

Rixy laughed manically. "You're wasting your faith, pretty boy. But if it's a fight you're looking for," she handed Serena to Masao, "it's a fight you're going to get." Blue flames appeared in her hands and she quickly began throwing fireballs at Darien.

Masao held Serena close to him and moved away from the fight. When he was a safe distance away, he lowered his head to Serena's ear and began to sing to her again. "Inhale the winds of passion and fill your lungs. Taste the heat of lust on my lips, and let it fill you with ambition and life."

Just as he was about to bring his lips down on hers, Darien's voice rang out through the night. "Sailor Moon! Wake up, please! _SERENA!_"

Serena's bright eyes flickered open at the sound of Darien's call. When she saw Masao's face above hers she screamed in fight and pushed him away from her, causing him to drop her. Serena painfully hit the ground, but she was too startled to care.

"_SERENA!_" Darien yelled again.

Serena jumped and turned towards the noise. Her eyes widened when she saw Darien struggling to fight against Rixy. "T…Tuxedo Mask?" she said in a small voice.

"Serena! I need your help! Please, remember who you are! You're Sailor Moon, champion of justice! Please remember!" Darien dodged another of Rixy's fireballs and threw another rose at her. This time, he managed to hit her face a leave a long cut down her cheek. "Serena, I don't know what this woman told you to make you so angry with all of us, but I want you to know that I, the Sailor Scouts, and everyone here that you try so hard to protect will always love and appreciate you. Don't you ever forget that!"

"He's lying!" Rixy screamed, relentlessly attacking Darien.

But Serena didn't hear the woman. Her mind was still processing what Darien had said. Could it be possible that Rixy had lied to her and Darien, as well as everyone else around her, had never stopped loving her? How could she have been so foolish? "You really love me, Tuxedo Mask?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I will _always_ love you, Sailor Moon!" he replied, extracting his cane and using it to deflect Rixy's assaults.

Serena pulled herself to her feet and her fingers grazed across the locket pinned to the bow on her chest. _They really do love me…_ she thought to herself, suddenly realizing the truth. Rixy shot another fireball at Darien, which he was too slow to block, and he fell to the ground. "No! Tuxedo Mask!" Serena yelled as he hit the pavement. "Leave him alone!" She pulled out her wand and ran towards Rixy. "You no longer have control over my mind! I _won't_ let you get away with this!" She raised the wand above her head, "Moon Scepter Activation!" she cried, pointing the wand at Rixy.

As a beam of power erupted from the end of the wand and spiraled in Rixy's direction, Masao ran in front of his sister and held his arms out, protecting her from the attack. Serena gasped as he was hit by the powerful strike and then knocked to the ground.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Taeniaea, Thank you so much! :) Moonlight Pheonix, I'm happy to hear that I'm improving and that you are enjoying this story! I hope I continue to please and you continue to read! Thanks so much for your support! :)**_

Nine

"Masao!" Rixy cried out, dropping to her knees beside her fallen brother. "You idiot! Why would you do that?" She lifted him into her arms and pulled him close to her. "Why would you put yourself in danger like that? Do you want to die?"

"If it's for the sake of saving you, I would gladly give up my life," Masao replied weakly. "That's why I jumped in front of you. I was trying to shield you. I don't want you to get hurt. What kind of big brother would I be if I just sat there and watched?"

Tears filled Rixy's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Masao. I never meant for you to get hurt."

"I know," Masao said, offering her a smile. "But don't worry about me. As long as you're safe, I can die happily."

Rixy gasped. "No! Don't… Don't talk like that! You're not going to die! I won't allow it!" Rixy's thoughts were suddenly filled with all the times she had mistreated her brother. As much as she loved him, she had always taken him for granted and treated him like he was below her. Now, she realized what a mistake that was. She couldn't bear to lose her brother and she wished she could prove to him how much he really did mean to her.

"I know…" Masao said, snapping his sister out of her thoughts. "I know what you're thinking, and you need to stop it right now. There will be none of that. I know that you always loved me. I could see it in your eyes, even if you were saying something mean or belittling. And don't you worry, dear sister, I've never loved you any less, no matter what you've done. You've always been number one in my heart, and you always will."

"Masao… Please, please don't leave me…" Rixy couldn't contain her tears any longer. They raced down her cheeks and fell onto her brother's face. "I… I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I won't be able to live…"

"Of course you will," Masao argued with a soft chuckle. "You're a lot stronger than you think," he said as his eyelids slipped shut.

Rixy could feel her brother's breathy becoming slower and a bit more labored. He was dying right in her arms… She couldn't imagine living without Masao. How could she forgive herself? This was all _her_ fault… "Please…" she whispered. "I'll do anything… Please don't die!"

"Rixy…" Serena said gently. "Rixy, I might be able to help him. If you'll let me, I can try to save Masao's life, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything!" Rixy cried. "I'll do anything! Just please… please save him, Sailor Moon!"

Serena nodded. "Alright, I'll do my best." She walked closer to Rixy, who gingerly laid her brother on the ground. Serena took a deep breath and then opened the locket that was pinned to the front of her outfit. "Moon Crystal Power!" she yelled. She held the crystal above her head, concentrating her power on healing Masao.

Serena strained to focus as much power as she could into helping Masao and everyone else around her, who had been injured. She pictured the innocent people of Tokyo, lying in the streets, unconscious. She thought of her friends, the Sailor Scouts, who had only been trying to help her, but ended up getting hurt in the process. She thought of Luna and Artemis, who were always there to offer wisdom and assistance when the Scouts needed it. A bright pink light shone around the young heroine and she felt a warmness overcome her.

_This warmth… It's Rixy's love for her brother! _

"And it's my love for you, Sailor Moon," a voice beside her whispered.

Serena glanced over her shoulder and a faint blush spread across when she saw Darien standing behind her. "Tuxedo Mask…" she said in a dreamy voice.

"I'm always by your side. Let me help you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Just like Serena, he fixated his power and his mind on helping Masao. He let his thoughts fill with the love he had for Serena and his excitement for the future they would have together. "I love you, Serena," he said, his voice soft and mellifluous.

"I love you too, Darien," Serena replied. "I love all of my friends, my family, everyone! Let this love help these two stay together!" She yelled as she pushed the last of her power into the Silver Crystal. Darien watched Serena's hair slowly lose its dark hue and return to the golden yellow it used to be. He assumed that the same had happened to her eyes, reverting to their blue color. Her Scout outfit was also restored to its normal colors.

The pink light expanded, enveloping, not only Masao and Rixy, but Luna and Artemis, the Sailor Scouts, and the citizens who had fallen during the fight. Once all of the injured people were under the illumination, it suddenly disappeared. Serena, exhausted from her efforts, fell to her knees.

Darien caught her before she could hit the pavement and brought her closer to him. "Sailor Moon!" he cried out in alarm. "Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

The Sailor Scouts opened their eyes and instantly noticed Serena and Darien. They hurried to the couple to make sure everything was alright. They assured Darien that they were fine and demanded that he explain what had happened to their leader. Right behind them were Luna and Artemis.

Masao's eyes flickered open and Rixy let out a relieved sigh. She hugged her brother tightly and joyful, pearly tears slid down her face. She promised her brother that she would be a better sister and never let him forget how much she loved him. She continued to say that she would one day repay him for saving her life. Masao just laughed and told her that all she had to do was love him.

The once unconscious people on the streets began to stir and slowly woke up. They pushed themselves off the pavement and began chattering about what happened. They noticed Sailor Moon in the arms of Tuxedo Mask with the Sailor Scouts standing around them. Patiently, they waited to see what their heroes would do next.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Well... Here's the final chapter! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story, favorite, and review! It means so much to me. Thanks for sticking with this story to the end. I hope you like the last chapter. _****_SheDancesfor Peace, I'm glad you're enjoying this story! And I would love for you to get to know me and share some of your stories with me! :D Please feel free to inbox me any time. Moonlight Pheonix, Thank you! You don't have to wait any longer! :) James Birdsong, Thank you very much! Glad you enjoyed._**

**__**Ten

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon, you have to wake up!" Raye called out, hoping that her friend would hear her cries.

"Please, you can't leave us, Sailor Moon!" Amy added, tears flooding her eyes.

"We've been through too much for you to just give up now," Mina said, clenching her fists tight with worry and anxiety.

"You're so strong, Sailor Moon," Lita encouraged her friend. "We know you can pull through this. We believe in you!"

"And we all love you dearly," Darien added, pulling Serena closer to his chest and stroking her long hair. "Please come back to me, Serena, my love..."

"Please wake up, Sailor Moon," Rixy said as she and Masao walked over to the group and joined them. "I need to thank you officially for saving my brother's life, so you can't leave us quite yet."

"That's right," Masao agreed. "We are forever in your debt. Wake up so that we can prove ourselves to you."

Suddenly, the citizens of Tokyo began to gather around the Sailor Scouts as well. They all chanted words of encouragement, urging Serena to wake up. They cheered about how they believed in her and loved her just as much as her friends did. Their encouragement brought tears to the Scouts' eyes.

"Come on, Sailor Moon, the world needs you," Luna said in a soft voice as she moved closer to Artemis for comfort.

"The Scouts would be nothing without you," Artemis agreed.

"Do you hear that, Sailor Moon? Do you hear how much everyone loves you?" Darien whispered into Serena's ear. "We need you here with us. Please come back to us. Please come back to_me_. I love you Serena..." As a large tear rolled down Darien's face, he moved closer to Serena until his lips were pressed against hers.

"_We_ love you, Serena," Luna corrected. She turned to the Scouts, silently pleading them to do something. The Scouts nodded, all of them thinking the same thing.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Sailor Scout Power!" they all called out in unison. Each girl held up their transformation wands and concentrated their power on waking Serena up. A bright white light erupted from each of the wands and merged together, forming a large ball of light above the Scouts' heads. It hovered there for a few seconds, and then it moved slowly until it was suspended right above Serena's chest. It sank slowly into Serena until it disappeared. Everyone stood there in silent anticipation, waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly, Serena inhaled deeply and her eyelids fluttered open. She looked up and smiled at Darien.

"Darien..." she said weakly. She then turned her head and looked at everyone else around her. Her friends gasped and their tears fell with joy. Rixy and Masao hugged each other and grinned excitedly. Everyone else began to cheer and clap. "Everyone... Thank you," Serena said, smiling at her friends.

"Oh Sailor Moon, we're happy that you're alright," Luna said.

"We thought we were going to lose you," Artemis added.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Serena said with a soft laugh. Her friends laughed as well, all of them relieved that their leader was well again. Darien helped her to her feet and wrapped a protective arm around her waist, as if he were afraid she might fall unconscious again without warning.

"Sailor Moon, we still have to thank you," Rixy said, walking forward with Masao. "I will never be able to repay you for bringing my brother back to me. It means the world to me."

Serena smiled. "It was my pleasure, Rixy. I'm happy that you and your brother could be together again. However, you did say that you would promise me something if I helped you," she reminded the woman.

"I have not forgotten," Rixy replied. "What is it that you would like me to promise to you? I will do anything."

"You can't come after Earth or the Sailor Scouts anymore. You and Masao will be permitted to visit, if you would like, but you must come here as friends. We are no longer enemies, and we never will be again."

Rixy nodded. "That seems like a fair deal to me. Although, after all you have done for Masao and me, I wouldn't even think of attacking you again. I am forever in your debt, Sailor Moon. I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was terrible and I hope you can forgive me."

"Me as well," Masao said. "I am just as guilty as my sister. Please forgive me."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Serena said cheerfully. "Everything is fine now and we're all friends. There's no need for apologies. Let's just forget the whole thing ever happened." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, my sister and I should return home now. I'm still fatigued and I would like some rest," Masao said, giving the Scouts and Darien an apologetic smile. "But you can be assured that we will return again soon to visit you."

"We'll be looking forward to it," Serena replied. She moved forward and pulled Masao into a warm hug, and then turned and did the same to Rixy. "Have a safe trip back you two. Take care of each other, and don't ever forget to show how much you love each other."

"Thank you Sailor Moon... For everything. We will never forget you." Rixy grinned and waved to her new friends. Then she and Masao joined hands. "We will see you all again soon!" she promised. Then the two siblings closed their eyes, murmured something the others couldn't hear, and disappeared. Slowly, the citizens began to go back to their usual lives, and before they knew it, the Sailor Scouts and Darien were the only ones remaining on the street.

"Girls, if you don't mind, I would like to walk Serena home. There is something important that I need to discuss with her," Darien said.

"That's fine with us," Mina responded and everyone else agreed. "Have fun, you two! Don't stay up too late!" she joked. The Scouts all hugged Serena and wished her and Darien a good night before going on their way. Serena and Darien returned to their normal selves and then started towards Serena's house.

"Serena, before you attacked me, you said something about me not acting the part of a loving boyfriend," Darien said suddenly. "I know that most of your thoughts were influenced by the dark power you possessed, but something about that statement felt like it came from your heart, and it worries me. What's going on inside your head, Serena? Are you upset with me?"

Serena was quiet for a few minutes and then she sighed. "You've been a bit cold lately, Darien," she said. "I feel like we aren't as close and affectionate as we used to be and that scares me. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you. It's been so long since you've put your arm around me or told me that you love me. We seem less and less like a couple every day. I don't want that to happen. You mean so much to me..." Tears started to fill the girl's blue eyes and she bit her lip to stop them from spilling.

"Serena..." Darien stopped in his tracks and stared at her. Then he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his strong arms around her. "Serena, I'm so sorry..." he murmured into her golden hair. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much, and that will never change."

"Then what happened?" Serena inquired. "I don't understand the sudden change."

Darien sighed and held Serena at arm's length so that he could look into her eyes. "I was under the impression that I was suffocating you. I was afraid that you were going to get sick of me constantly being by your side, so I decided to give you some space. And, clearly, that was a huge mistake and I'm so sorry."

Serena laughed. "Darien... I could never get sick of you and the attention you give me! For you to even think that..."

"I know, I know," Darien said, also laughing. "It was stupid. And I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I love you Serena."

"I love you too, Darien."

Darien gently brushed his lips against Serena's and held her tightly, silently promising her over and over again that he would never leave her. Then, hand in hand, the two of them continued on to Serena's house.

**The End**

**_Well, it's a tad cheesy and cliche, but aren't most Sailor Moon endings? Haha. Anyway, it's cutesy and I like it. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again for taking the time to read and review! It means so much and I love you all! :D_**

_**Mew Painappuru**_


End file.
